Moon's Reflection
by nightdinosaur
Summary: Chloe is being chased by the assassin and someone who she thought she could trust. Will she end up losing a life? I suck at summaries :P


**I've had this written out for a while, I just didn't have a computer to upload this. So, here it is :D**

**Not my first story on fanfiction but my first on NLOCK, which by the way I do not own :(**

**-nightdinosaur**

"_Goodbye…Chloe." The scar faced assassin said as he cornered Chloe and pushed her off the tower. He watched her body descend to the ground quickly. As her body was descending, Chloe's body felt more and more lifeless as it got more closer to the ground. Smack. Her body hit the ground and blood quickly began seeping through the wound on her head leaving a small flow of blood on the concrete. She could hear people screaming around her, and rushed towards her. She realized she was still alive, but how? She didn't want to think back to what just happened as it would cause her pain. She opened up her eyes and took a glance of her surroundings. Where was her killer? She didn't want to stay any longer to find out, so she quickly stood up and took off._

_She ran into the forest, but too busy running and not glancing at the ground, tripped on the enormous tree roots. Her new abilities allowed her to get up quickly, but as she was about to take off she ran into someone. _

"_Really? You want to-" Chloe angrily said as she looked down to dust herself off and was suddenly shot and fell to the ground once more._

"Chloe. Wake up. Chloe! You're alright, it was just a bad dream." This familiar angelic voice said with care. The voice always seems to soothe and calm Chloe down. As her brain began to recognize this voice, her eyes fluttered open and were staring right into Alek's.

"Alek? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked looking over at the clock to read the time. "It's 3 in the morning!" She yelled not realizing how loud she was and fell silent and listened for signs of her mother awakening. She was sound asleep.

Alek smirked as he watched Chloe's reaction. "I heard you whimpering and well I just wanted to make sure you were alright.

"Well I'm fine. Thanks" She smiled at him. She was glad he came to see if she was fine even if it was only because of a nightmare. She felt her face becoming slightly warm. _Crap_ she thought. She was blushing and couldn't control it. At least it was dark, her blush would blend in.

"May I ask what your little dream was about?" Alek said mocking Chloe.

"Does being thrown off a tower and being shot by the same guy who threw you off, sound like a little dream to you?" She was a little upset, but she couldn't yell or it would wake up her mom and she wouldn't want to explain what 'bed boy' was doing in her room at 3 am.

"No need to be angry" Alek chuckled. Chloe thought him chuckling was…adorable. She just didn't want to tell him that. "It was just a dream. Calm down"

"You're right, I'm sorry." She couldn't stay upset at Alek. His charms worked her out of being angry with him.

"It's alright. You're fine, and I'm protecting you. That's all that matters." Chloe really started to blush. She thought that what he just said was a charm. She couldn't help but blush and Alek had finally noticed with the Mai ability to see in the dark. He gave Chloe a smirk and slowly started to lean in as Chloe's mom's alarm started beeping. How long has Alek been in her room, was the first thing Chloe thought.

"Crap! Alek you need to…leave." She hadn't realized that Alek had left so quickly. She never understood how Alek was so quick. She walked to her window and saw Alek on a rooftop a few houses away. She smiled at him and walked back to her bed.

Knowing that she was being protected, none other than Alek Petrov, Chloe crawled back into bed and fell asleep. This time, no nightmare.

"You almost kissed?" Amy squealed. Chloe explained about her nightmare and what followed last night. Chloe nodded and laughed. She loved telling Amy this kind of stuff, or at least the reaction she would get from her. It put a smile on her face. They continued walking down the hall to the next class.

Chloe was ready to open her mouth until she noticed from the corner of her eye, her enemy. The assassin is back and knows where she is. This scared her. She continued to look out the window she saw the assassin before Alek stepped in front of her. Little did Chloe know, Brian stood next to the assassin.

"Oh Alek, hey!" She wondered why he was there, not Alek, but her killer. Well she knew why he was there, he wasn't going to stop until all of Chloe's lives. She didn't want to find out what would happen next. She needed an excuse to get away. "I'm going to be late to class, bye Alek!" Chloe not giving Alek a chance to speak, grabbed Amy by her wrist and dragged her to their next class.

"Chloe wait!" Alek yelled after her. He knew she could hear him, he also knew that she probably didn't want to talk to him now. She had no idea that what he had to tell her was important.

Amy stopped as soon as they both knew they were not visible to Alek. "Whoa Chloe, why just leave Alek there and not give him a chance to talk? Explain?" She said crossing her arms, pouting her lips, and raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. I saw my, well the guy who pushed me off the tower outside that window behind Alek. I don't know, I guess I just freaked out." Chloe rushed out of her mouth, gulping down the air she needed. They both started walking to class in silence and Chloe decided to listen in on conversations.

"…Chloe? I need to tell her something. I tried earlier, but she ran off"

"Wait what do you have to tell her that's so important?" Jasmine asked. She seemed confused, or that's at least what Chloe thought.

"That human, Brian. I saw him with the assassin that pushed Chloe off the tower. I overheard them talking in the parking lot that Brian would lure Chloe closer to the Order to kill her." That's all Chloe wanted to hear. It was all that she could handle. Once she heard that Brian wanted to kill her, no, once she heard that he was in on killing Chloe and tricking her. She was upset at him. How could she trust someone like that?

Chloe had gone the rest of the day quiet, not quite avoiding her friends, but keeping small talk. She saw Alek as school was now getting out. She walked up to him and sighed. "Hey. Sorry about earlier. I saw the assassin and freaked out oh and I know about Brian now. I heard you and Jasmine. I'm so stupid, how could I have trusted…that stupid human?" She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to display herself as weak.

"Chloe, it's alright. I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe. I told you that, now please don't worry." Chloe loved hearing his voice, especially when he was calming her. She really trusted him.

She looked up at him and smiled and at the same time, from the corner of her eye, she spotted the assassin walking through the crowd of students towards Chloe.

**Sorry I ended it there. If I kept going, It would have gone for another thousand words and I don't have all the energy to finish. Also, you guys should give me ideas (will credit those for ideas), I promise this story will get better! (:**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
